


欧拉角有三个坐标

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Jane Foster, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 地球上，通常是三个人来办理结婚手续，因为婚姻是三个人的。Beta负责工作，赚取更多地钱；Alpha负责领导；Omega只要怀孕就够了。因此，Jane Foster格外不喜欢自己的性别：Alpha，这让她看起来像个只知道交配的蠢货，而不是一个睿智的物理学家。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是调剂文，我也不知道它什么时候能完结，会有怎样的结局。

01  
Jane Foster和Thor分手了，在Thor拯救了她的生命后不久。她当然知道这听起来很渣，但是和Thor在一起的压力真的是太大了。不是来自Thor，而是来自别人。每天她工作时都有人打断她，就为了问问她是不是Thor的女朋友，或者猥琐地问两个Alpha要怎么做爱，或者是向她索取Thor的签名。她厌倦了这一切，被视作Thor的同性女友，而非一个物理学家的这一切。她真的想成为一个像艾萨克·牛顿那样的物理学家，让物理进入一个新的时代。  
但是艾萨克·牛顿是个Beta，而她则是个Alpha，Alpha通常被认为不适合从事科学研究，尤其是物理这种费脑子的。Alpha们更适合做管理。放眼整个朗道指数（某种意义上的物理学家排行榜），似乎只有泡利不是Beta。可泡利是个Omega，他只要服用抑制剂就够了。Alpha就惨多了，目前没有针对Alpha的抑制剂，他们只要闻到Omega的味道，就会有冲动。  
然而，她突然闻到了非常强烈的Omega信息素。很好闻，像是一种果香和花香的混合气息。她不高兴极了，因为小Jane勃起了，而她正在写即将发布的论文。  
那是一个绿眼睛的女性Omega，坐在她的对面，毫不客气地喝了一口Jane喝过的咖啡，在咖啡杯上留下了红色的口红印记。  
Jane紧张地看向四周，她绝望地发现，整个咖啡馆里只有她一个Alpha，只有她能闻到这个Omage的味道。  
那个Omega突然向她凑近，直到非常近，然后亲了她的脸颊一下。  
“Loptria.”她笑着说。  
Jane真是难以置信极了。光天化日之下Omega强吻Alpha，这难道不犯法吗！事实上，它真的不犯法。只存在Alpha或者Beta强奸Omega的罪名，而不存在反过来的。  
Jane的理智告诉她，她应该离开这个危险Omega，搞不好劫财劫色，但是她的本能却在告诉她：占有她。  
最后Loptria和Jane共同倒在了宾馆的床上。  
Jane脱了衣服，观察着赤身裸体的Loptria。她身上没有毛，不只是腋毛，还有阴毛。真正意义上的没有毛，而非剃掉后短短硬硬的状态。或者她今天刚剃完毛。她的乳晕很大，比Jane的大很多，却是漂亮的粉红色，乳首很小，不像是生育过、哺乳过的样子。说实话，Jane从来没有和Omega做过爱，她生硬地伸出手抓住那对小巧的乳首，小心翼翼地揉搓。然后乳白色的液体渗了出来。  
Jane吓坏了。  
Loptria喘息着：“你……可以吸它。”  
Jane吓坏了当然不是因为流出的乳液，而是她怀疑眼前这位Omega是哪个有钱人的宠物。她应该报警吗？那会是自愿的吗？种种疑问在她心底冒出。  
在Jane继续神游的时候，Loptria开始抽泣。“求你了……我受不了…求你进来吧……”  
她彻底张开自己的双腿，露出早已被淫液涂抹得亮晶晶的小穴。然后伸出纤长的手指，把阴唇分开，向Jane展示里面。  
在信息素的驱使下，Jane插了进去。里面湿润极了，而且非常紧致，完全不是自慰可以比拟的。她不敢插太深，怕因此成结。只是浅浅的在洞口附近抽插。  
可Omega并不满意：“为什么不深一点，里面还是好空。”  
只是深入一点也没什么，只要成结时在外面就好。但是Jane刚插入，她就被更深处的紧致夹得成结内射。她标记了那个Omega，完全出于意外。  
高潮后，Jane绝望地想到：她必须娶这个Omega了。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
次日，Jane醒来后，只发现了宾馆桌子上的电话号码。Omega被标记后会立即进入发情期，并且发情期通常持续一周左右，可这个Omega…就这么走了。如果这个Omega想维持稳定关系，为什么不留下来；如果这个Omega想就此一刀两断，为什么要留下电话。但是，Jane还是拨通了号码，出于她身为Alpha的责任感。  
电话接通了。  
Jane听到了喘息声，“Jane，”Jane没有心思去想她为什么知道自己的名字，“我怀孕了。”那个Omega的声线颤抖，有着遮不住的慌张。她必须安慰这个Omega。好在Jane有着一个科学家的脑子，她记住了那个Omega的名字。  
“冷静下来，Loptria，冷静下来，没事的，我们可以留着这个孩子，我是说，如果你想怀孕，我们可以留着它，我会找一个Beta的，我们很快就会结婚，不要害怕，也不要哭，好吗？”  
结果那个Omega却哭了出来：“你为什么要找一个Beta？我……我怀孕了……”  
“是的，我知道，Loptria，冷静，不要慌张，如果你是二人世界主义者，也可以我们俩结婚，只有我们两个。”  
二人世界主义者认为，婚姻是两个人的。这种观点有点奇怪，但是美国大部分州的二人婚姻都合法，如果这个Omega想要只有她们两个，也不是不行。  
“不，不……”然后Jane只能听到一阵抽泣声。  
“你在哪里？Loptria，别慌，我去接你。”Jane开始着急了，或许是由于标记与信息素的存在，她开始出于本能地想要保护这个之前素未谋面的Omega，不想让她哭泣。  
“我……我……我在一棵树下面……”  
“好的，我明白了，别挂断电话，我去找你，不要挂断电话！”当然，Jane不是要去一棵树下面接她的Omega。她只好追踪一下这个号码，虽然她没试过，但对一个PhD获得者来说也不难，对吧？  
她用宾馆的座机拨通Darcy的号码。“Hi，这里是Dar…”  
“Darcy，紧急状况！我标记了一个Omega，快点过来。”  
虽然是早上六点，但Darcy还是过来了。为了她的学位证书。  
车上。  
Jane有点焦躁。不光是因为她试图定位电话所在地却只确定出一个范围，还因为她想不出一个合适的Beta。  
“为什么不考虑我？”Darcy说，“你不会不知道吧，你刚才把要找一个Beta说出来了。”  
哦，该死。  
Darcy继续说道：“算了，只是个玩笑话，我还是和你做朋友比较好。不过我知道一个网站，输入两个人的信息，就能弹出第三个的联系方式，当然，有偿的。”  
Jane怀疑地看着Darcy。  
“要不要等下试一试？我帮你输入。”  
终于，她们在偏僻街区的一棵树下找到了那个Omega。她在哭，在颤抖。Jane听说过，关于Omega如果发情了却没有人满足他们，他们会多么得难受。她上前去，抱住那个Omega，释放出自己的信息素。那个Omega一下子就软在她的怀里，她能感受到。  
Darcy才从车上下来，“哦，她可真高，我第一次见到这么高的女性。”  
Jane没有回应Darcy，只是搂着她的Omega的腰。Omega把脖子伸到她的嘴边，Jane知道这是什么意思，她希望Jane咬住她的腺体。那可以注入大量信息素，安抚Omega，让他们平静下来。  
于是她咬住了。  
“停下！”Darcy大声打断，“我们回车里去好吗？这是户外！户外！”  
Jane蹙眉：“我不会现在做，我只是在让她舒服一些。”  
但是Jane还是带着Loptria回到了车里。那个Omega抽泣着睡着了。  
然后他们去了Jane的公寓。Jane好不容易把她摇醒，发现她又开始哭泣。Jane开始觉得这个Omega的哭泣不单单是一种心情表现，还可能是一种生理反应。请原谅她，Jane真的没有了解过关于Omega的这种知识。  
那个Omega低着头，双手环在Jane的脖子上，就是不肯起来。  
Jane开始哄她：“乖一点，Loptria，我们到公寓再睡好吗？你可以做到的，只是站起来，走到电梯里，听话好不好，为我做个好姑娘。”Jane简直是用平生最温柔的语气和这个Omega说话，但她还是在摇头。  
Jane只好又咬了她的腺体一大口。向腺体注入信息素不只是能安抚Omega，还能使他们臣服、顺从。“听话，起来好不好。”Jane捧起她的脸，看着她的绿色眼睛，亲吻了她的嘴唇。凉凉的，软软的。  
这回，Jane终于成功拉起了那个Omega的手，把她拐入了公寓。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
Jane牵着那个Omega的手走进她的公寓。试着把她安抚到床上，可是那个Omega却开始挣扎。  
她挣脱开Jane的手，向后退去。  
Jane知道发生了什么，Omega闻到了陌生Alpha的信息素，那是Thor的信息素。Jane上前抱住她，亲吻着她的脖子。她语气温柔极了：“没事的，这里没有别人，这是我之前的男朋友，我们已经分手了，他不会回来的。”  
Jane依然抱着她的Omega，命令Darcy道：“去橱柜里拿些空气清新剂。”  
“好的，好的，不过我不是你的Beta，我帮你照顾Omega只是因为我们是朋友，你不要想多。”Darcy抱怨着，但还是拿来了空气清新剂。  
在Thor的气息消散后，Omega躺在床上睡着了，抱着Jane的被子，缩成一团地睡着了。  
Darcy打断了Jane的凝视：“我还以为你不喜欢Omega。”  
“不，我不是不喜欢Omega，我只是不喜欢我是Alpha。我更希望是个Beta。”  
Darcy弄着她的笔记本，不知道在做什么。突然，她兴奋地说道：“Jane！你知道我只输入你的信息匹配出了哪个Beta吗？哦，你一定不敢相信！”  
“哪个？”Jane对这类相亲网站并不是很感兴趣，她不太相信这些，真正的科学家都不应该相信这个。  
“Bruce Banner！”  
“那个Hulk！”“那个七个Ph.D获得者？”她们同时说道。  
Jane叹了口气：“不，Darcy，我不想再和超级英雄扯上关系，没有超级英雄。关上那个愚蠢的网站。”  
Darcy并没有关掉它：“嘿，那可花了我二十美刀，你要补偿我。”  
Jane开始准备热水，以为她的Omega泡茶。“不，Darcy，这个网站就是骗钱的，今天你匹配上Hulk，明天匹配Iron Man，诸如此类。”  
然后，Jane的电话响了。  
Jane无视了Darcy在后面的叫嚷：“那一定是Hulk！”她接通电话，说道：“Hi，这里是Jane Foster。”  
对面没有回应，却能听到小声的：“快点说话啊，Bruce，快点。”  
然后她又听到了小声的：“那是Thor的前女友，我们不能这样。”  
这个骗子集团听起来还挺真的。  
对面终于说话了：“你、你好，我是Dr.Banner，呃，不，我是Bruce Banner，一个Beta，我、我……”  
Jane又听到了小声的背景音：“告诉她你们婚礼钱Stark工业出，女人都关心这个。”  
Stark工业？这个骗子真用心。  
“我、我有七个Ph.D……”  
“你说这个干什么？她们才不关心你有没有博士学位。”  
“我告诉过你了Tony，不要再网站上登我的信息，没有人想和我结婚。”  
Jane开始意识到，这似乎不是个普通的骗子集团。是个脑子有病的骗子集团。  
她决定报警抓现行。“好的，Dr.Banner，称呼我Dr.Foster就好，你什么时候方便见面？”  
对面结结巴巴：“我、我……都可以，都可以。”  
于是Jane决定在某家咖啡厅和骗子们见面。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
Darcy看着空无一人的咖啡厅，问Jane：“你确定是这个咖啡厅吗？”  
Jane同样迷茫，咖啡厅里所有位置都被放上了“已预定”的牌子。  
“在我来之前，我是确定的。”  
“我觉得你最好联络一下警方，不要让他们到这里来逮捕……诈骗团伙。搞不好真的是Tony Stark……”  
Jane走到自己预定的位置上坐下：“为什么Bruce Banner会和Tony Stark扯上关系？”  
Darcy的语气透露了她的震惊：“你和Thor在一起的时候都聊什么？他没有和你说Tony Stark和Bruce Banner关系好的非同一般吗？就算你们不聊这个，你不看新闻吗？”  
“不，不看那种花边新闻。”  
咖啡厅门口的铃铛响了一下。Jane和Darcy看向门口。两个男性，一个戴着墨镜有点矮，另一个不矮，但是似乎有点……害羞。Jane突然觉得走在前面的那个有点矮的男性有点眼熟，但想不起来在哪里见过。  
“Oh my god！那是真的Tony Stark！”Darcy剧烈地摇着Jane的胳膊。Jane这才想起来似乎在电视上见过他。  
Stark摘下墨镜，坐到一旁：“不要误会，我只是怕Bruce太紧张变绿了，你们聊你们的。”  
Jane点点头。Tony Stark无疑是个攻击性强的Alpha，他的味道闻起来让Jane相当不舒服，想必Stark也有同样的想法。  
Bruce坐到Jane和Darcy的对面，紧张地揉着手指，抬头看一眼Darcy又飞快低头：“这是那个Omega吗？她很漂亮……”  
“不不不！”Darcy辩解，“我是个Beta，她的Omega在家……我只是陪她过来的。”  
Bruce看起来更紧张了：“我、我……我也是个Beta，闻不出来你的味道……”Stark突然从旁边的桌子上过来，凑近Jane的脖子。  
很少有两个Alpha会互相闻对方的腺体，那会让他们生理性恶心。  
但显然Stark不是在闻Jane的信息素。他对Jane说道：“你的Omega闻起来有点熟悉，也许我睡过他。”  
“他？你确定？”Jane感到无与伦比的荒谬。  
Bruce也看向Tony。Tony耸耸肩，解释说：“我绝对闻到过这种信息素过，就是一时想不起来在哪里闻到的。也可能我记错了她的第一性别，不过，这不重要，Bruce，如果她长得好看，你又不喜欢她，记得把她留给我和Pepper，我们要看看。”他又回到一旁的桌子上。  
Jane感到被挑衅了，或者说，她感到有人轻贱她的Omega。对方还是个同性别的Alpha。  
Jane大步走到Stark面前：“我很抱歉，我已经标记她了，她也怀孕了。她是一个Omega没错，但她也是一个人类，你怎么能物化Omega？像谈论一个物品一样谈论她？”  
Stark举起双手。“好的，好的，Dr.Foster，你说的对，我道歉，都是我的错。”在Jane走回去之后，他小声嘟囔：“和Thor护他精神病弟弟简直一个样，怪不得能看对眼。”  
Jane不得不承认，她和Bruce聊得十分愉快。从艾萨克·牛顿是史上第一物理学家，到平行线不一定全部平行。一切都令他们愉悦。也许超级英雄不全是像Thor一样，他们也有很好的人。最后，他们决定去Jane的公寓看看那个Omega，问问她的想法。  
在他们走出咖啡厅前，Stark突然拦住Bruce，紧张兮兮地说：“我想起来了！我想起来我在哪里闻过那个味道了！在复仇者大厦，2012年的复仇者大厦，Loki身上！”  
Bruce咬着嘴唇，纠结该怎么回答。在他给出答案前，Jane已然开口：“我见过Loki，他身上没有任何味道，是个Beta。Thor也这么说，他的弟弟是Beta。”  
Tony显然不解释这个解释：“他可以服用抑制剂。”  
“Thor和他睡过一张床，没有任何反应。”Jane回击。  
“Thor还能忍受和一个Alpha睡一张床，不是吗？你们没有吗？他对信息素完全不敏感。”  
Bruce开始认为：放任自己的朋友和自己的Alpha争吵不是一个好想法。“Tony，也许你只是太紧张了……？”  
Tony盯着Bruce的眼睛：“看着我，Bruce，你看着我的眼睛，我这个样子像是太紧张了吗？”  
“Uh，是的。”Bruce回答。  



End file.
